What do you see in me?
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After Ryu's confession Chizuru has a lot on her mind. Will she finally admit her feelings for him or is she her own worst enemy? Ryu/Chizuru


A/N: I just recently watched the Anime and immediately fell in love with this paring. This is my first try on a story about them and I hope all of you enjoy it :)

* * *

 _"I love you."_

It had been a week since Ryu's confession and slowly the words sank in and Chizuru began to really think about them.

How could she have been so stupid? She knew she wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but she should have realized it all sooner.

After his confession she started to watch him closely and the more she did the more she saw her own feelings clearly. She had been so wrong. All those years Toru hadn't been the one she wanted. She had tried to hid her feelings for Ryu with unrealistic fantasies and fake feelings for Toru. It had always been only Ryu who she wanted. This realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Now watching him on his current baseball game made her heart flutter. The feelings that had always been there, but which she had been hiding in a corner of her heart came crushing down on her with full force. She had to tell him after the game was over...But maybe it was already too late.

Normally self-conscious wasn't one of her traits, but in this situation it surfaced. Ryu had waited so long for her and maybe now he didn't want her anymore. Biting her bottom lip she looked at the crowd of girls in the front row who cheered loudly for Ryu. He could have any girl he wanted, so why did he want her?

Thinking about it made her sad. All those girls who were after Ryu were always dolled up and she? She wore jeans and simple T-shirts in her free time. Even more embarrassing was the fact that when she fell asleep at Ryu's place after hours of gaming she woke up with crumpled clothes and bed hair. That was just great, he saw her look bad on a daily basis. The only trump, her long legs, was gone too. The only time she wore a skirt was in school and who would look closely at her legs when every girl ran around like that.

Chizuru sighed deeply. Another problem was her character which was a stark contrast to his. She never left out a fight and was easily provoked. In each battle she took part in she was determined to give everything and win. Her emotions ran wild at times and she didn't even try to stop them. Ryu on the other hand was always calm and collected.

Thinking everything over it didn't make any sense to her. What did he see in her? She had to ask him that before she confessed and made a fool out of herself.

After the baseball game ended she waited in front of the locker room. When Ryu and Kazehaya stepped out as the last members of the team she made her presence known.

"Ryu I need to talk to you."

He nodded in understanding and said goodbye to Kazehaya, who clapped his back sympathetically. Chizuru really didn't want to know how much Ryu had told him about the things going on between them. When everyone was out of earshot she spoke up.

"What do you see in me?"

Despite being afraid of the answer she looked him straight in the eyes. She wanted to see all the emotions displaying on his face no matter if good or bad.

"You are honest and not afraid to show how you feel. You stand up for your friends and fight for what you believe in."

That was said with such confidence and conviction that Chizuru couldn't help but realize that he meant every word. What she had thought were bad traits, he saw in a positive way. He had seen her at her worst and he still loved her with all her flaws. It was time to tell him.

Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to him and looked into his deep soft eyes.

"I feel the same."

It took Ryu a moment to realize her words before he leaned down and kissed her.

Chizuru let herself fall into his arms and into the kiss. He knew exactly what she meant with her words. After all he was the one who knew her best and she hoped that would never change.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
